Te Odio
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: Este fue mi primer fic en inglés, por eso está tan corto, es de mi pareja favorita!! ya saben cuál es?, espero que les guste ^^U... me dejan reviews, por favor!!!


A/N: Ok, este fue mi primer fic en inglés, y lo pasé al español, las palabras no son exactamente las mismas, pero la idea sí ^^U espero que les guste  
  
Deaclaimer: Ya saben que no son mis personajes excepto Annie ^^U  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Te Odio" (I Hate You)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Ginny entró al gran comedor y vio a Harry en piso con Ron mirándolo irritado y Hermione levantándolo  
  
"Harry! Harry! Qué pasó?" gritó Ginny tomando la mano de Harry  
  
"Harry dijo algo estúpido y Malfoy lo pateó" dijo Ron cruzando sus brazos. Hermione rodó sus ojos  
  
"Harry y Malfoy estaban peleando, y... como puedes ver... Malfoy ganó" dijo Hermione quien estaba observando a Malfoy  
  
"Él no ganó! Él solo..."  
  
"Oh, cállate Harry, perdiste la pelea y lo sabes!" dijo Ron mirándolo directo a los ojos  
  
"Pelea? Argh! Malfoy!!!" gritó Ginny  
  
Ginny fue directo donde Draco se encontraba. Él estaba en una esquina con su mano en su labio sangrando  
  
"Qué mierda hay contigo, Malfoy?" exclamó la pequeña tímida Weasley. Draco la miró con media sonrisa  
  
"Cuida tu vocabulario, Virginia"  
  
"Cállate! Y dime por qué hiciste eso?"  
  
"Hacer qué?" preguntó él con su inocente expresión  
  
"Golpeaste a Harry!"  
  
"Oh, eso... bueno... porque él dijo que tu eres de su propiedad, por eso tu hermano está tan enojado" dijo seriamente  
  
"Harry dijo eso? Digo, ese no es tu problema, Malfoy!" ella dijo empujándolo 'Harry dijo eso? Quién cree qué es?' pensó  
  
"Si lo es" él agarró su brazo  
  
"Po-por qué?" Ginny se sonrojó  
  
"Eso no es tu problema, Virginia Weasley" él sonrió y se fue 'Porque me preocupo por ti!!! estúpida Weasley!' pensó intentando no voltearse  
  
'Él me defendió? Ay dios! Qué diablos pasó aquí?' pensó ella con sus manos en sus rojas mejillas  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
El día siguiente, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny estaba muy pensativa...  
  
  
  
"Ginny? Pasa algo malo?" preguntó su mejor amiga Annie  
  
"Eh? No, por qué lo preguntas?"  
  
"Porque te acabas de comer un trozo de papel" dijo Annie riendo  
  
"Qué?" Ella miró su mano y vió la mitad de una papel  
  
"Vamos!, Ginny, dime la verdad!"  
  
"Ok, ok... ayer, Harry dijo... algo sobre mi, y Malfoy me defendió"  
  
"Malfoy? El chico Slytherin que odia a los Gryffindor?"  
  
"Ajá"  
  
"El chico que odia tu familia?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Y a tus amigos también?!"  
  
"dije que si!!"  
  
"Wow! Y por qué él hizo eso?"  
  
"No tengo la menor idea!"  
  
"Y... Él te dijo algo?"  
  
"Bueno... yo le pregunté, pero él solo me dijo *imitando su voz* ese no es tu problema, Virginia Weasley"  
  
"Jajaja... Quizá... fue un tipo de reto"  
  
"De quién?"  
  
"De sus amigos, no sé... Crabbe o Goyle"  
  
"Tal vez tengas razón... necesito pensar, voy a estar afuera"  
  
"Ok... Hey Gin! Solo olvídate de él y de sus estúpidos amigos!"  
  
Ginny volteo hacia su amiga "Ok... lo haré..."  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
En la sala común de Slytherin...  
  
  
  
"Esa pequeña estúpida Weasley! Argh! La odio!!" gritó Draco 'odiarla? La odias? Si, seguro...' dijo una voz dentro de él "Cállate!" gritó nuevamente  
  
"Con quién hablas?" preguntó Crabbe  
  
"Er... con nadie... me hablo a mi mismo"  
  
"Oh... ok, te trajimos algo de comida, quieres alguna?"  
  
"No... estaré en mi dormitorio..." dijo Draco y se fue, pero el no fue a su dormitorio, el fue afuera, a su árbol favorito, donde una pequeña pelirroja estaba sentada  
  
  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Draco caminó lentamente a su árbol, y se sentó sin ver que junto a él estaba Ginny con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Draco suspiró y Ginny lo notó  
  
"Ho-hola?" dijo ella tímidamente. Draco la miró y abrió sus ojos sorprendido  
  
"Qué estás haciendo aquí?"  
  
"disculpa? Yo ya estaba aquí cuando tú viniste"  
  
"Y? Este es mi árbol"  
  
"Es mucho problema para ti si lo compartimos?"  
  
"creo que no... podemos compartir, solo no hables"  
  
"Está bien para mi!"  
  
"Bien!"  
  
"Bien!"  
  
Esa fue la última palabra, ellos no dijeron nada más que eso, incluso si Draco lo quisiera... él no podía... y él no sabía la razón... Ginny deseaba en sus pensamientos que él dijera algo... cualquier cosa!... pero él no lo hizo... ella quería escapar de él, lejos... pero cómo? Ella no podía... ella no podía hacerle eso a él. Entonces... ella rompió el silencio...  
  
"Er... te gustaría decirme por qué me defendiste de lo que Harry dijo?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Por qué no?"  
  
"Porque no quiero"  
  
"Eres tan... Argh!! Te odio!!"  
  
"Me odias? En serio? Wow! Gracias! Eso es un cumplido si viene de una Weasley!"  
  
"A sí?..."  
  
"claro!..."  
  
"Y tú?"  
  
"Yo qué?"  
  
"Tú me odias?"  
  
Draco no dijo nada  
  
"Me dirás? O es acaso que me amas?"  
  
Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido  
  
"Te amo..." él dijo, sin expresión alguna en su rostro  
  
"Si, seguro... y mi hermano Ron odia a Hermione... vamos! Dime que me odias!"  
  
'Grandioso! Le dije que la amo y ella no me cree... grandioso, grandioso, grandioso...' pensó él "Siempre eres tan irritante?"  
  
"A veces..."  
  
"Si, te creo"  
  
"Siempre eres tan odioso y cruel?"  
  
"No realmente... solo cuando quiero"  
  
"Y... quieres serlo ahora?"  
  
"No lo se... No puedo serlo contigo a veces..."  
  
"Po-por qué?"  
  
"Porque..." comenzó Draco 'ALTO!! Le dirás? Ya le dijiste que la amabas y ella no te creyó! DETENTE AHORA MISMO!!' le dijo su voz interior "Adiós, Weasley" él se levantó y volvió a su sala común  
  
"También te amo... Malfoy" susurró ella viéndolo irse  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
  
  
^^ este fic lo hice originalmente en inglés, pero lo pasé al español porque mi tocaya Tomoyo me dijo que sería buena idea, y lo tenía pensado de antes, pero no estaba segura ^^U  
  
  
  
Por favor me dejan Reviews!!! Para saber si debería continuarlo y eso ^^U  
  
^^Bye^^  
  
Tomoyo 


End file.
